


The Whole Truth

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Divorce, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, the wrong way to fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is an investigative reporter, but he’s better known as the last person to have seen John Laurens alive.





	The Whole Truth

“You look like you’re gonna need something a bit stronger,” he said, and passed me the glass.

I barely looked up from the most recent report. But even out of the corner of my eye I could see the man was handsome enough to warrant some interest, and his smile was infectious. But even before I looked him in the eye, I could smell the liquor on his breath; and judging by the way he carried himself with a smooth and controlled confidence, I knew he was no beginner.

“I appreciate your generosity,” I said, and tipped my beer to him. “But I’m afraid this will have to do for tonight.”

“I’ve got money to spare, especially on a cute guy like you.”

“Well, I’m flattered, but I’m not currently on the market.” It was the best way I could describe my current mess of a relationship, stuck halfway between separated and divorced. Part of me, maybe was still hoping to fix things with Eliza, even knowing she deserved better than a cheating workaholic. Maybe I was just hedging my bets for rekindling our marriage so that I wouldn’t have to lose Philip. “I hope you find someone who is.”

He looked disappointed, more deeply wounded by my rejection than I’d expected. But with a sip of his dark drink, he shrugged, and said goodnight, and left me with that same smile with which he’d approached.

I watched him still, just for a moment. Just to see what he’d make of himself after that brief exchange. He grabbed an unseasonable coat off a stool at the end of the bar, and headed out into the night.

And, as I told the police, that was the first and only time I’d seen him.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to comment!


End file.
